pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS060
Treść Wielkimi krokami zbliża się godzina rozpoczęcia turnieju PokeRingo w mieście Sequoia. O ósmej rano nasi bohaterowie wyruszyli do stanowiska rejestracyjnego, aby zapisać się do turnieju. Kolejno podchodzili i dyktowali kobiecie, która zapisywała uczestników swoje imię oraz Pokemona. Podchodzili kolejno, po czym pojawiali się na elektronicznej liście kandydatów. Cole podszedł do niej i spojrzał na nią po tym, jak już wszyscy się zapisali. Wyglądała następująco: * Cole - Noctowl * Lyra - Ledyba * Lucas - Dodrio * Butchemiasz - Zubat * Cassidirella - Magneton * Dylan - Pidgeot * Damian - Butterfree * Rav - Farfetch'd * Emanuel - Spearow * Zack - Jumpluff * Carol - Gyaradoss * Maya - Charizard * Naomi - Dragonite * Alex - Koffing * Jun - Natu * Ywone - Butterfree * Hikari - Beedrill * Archie - Yanma * Drew - Fearow * Volt - Aerodactyl * Jessie - Venomoth * May - Togetic * Billie - Pidgey * Falkner - Pidgeot Cole skończył oglądać listę. Przeciwnicy wyglądali groźnie. Szczególnie obawiał się Dragonite Naomi, którego najwyraźniej nabyła przed rozpoczęciem podróży z nimi, natomiast Skiploom Zacka ewoluował w Jumpluffa. Byli tutaj wszyscy przyjaciele Cola jak i również jedynie znajomi, czy też wrogowie. - Wow! Ale długa lista. Dwadzieścia cztery osoby! - krzyknął Damian. Była jeszcze godzina do turnieju. Postanowili, że już nie w jednej wielkiej grupie, ale kilku małych rozejdą się i przygotują do turnieju. Ostatecznie Cole, Lucas, Zack i Damian zostali sami. Przeszli się po mieście, jednak nie mogli myśleć o czymś innym niż o turnieju, więc postanowili, że pójdą już do Koloseum w Sequoia w którym rozgrywały się zawody w PokeRingo. Na arenie było mnóstwo widzów, którzy przybyli na tak wyjątkowy turniej. Wkrótce pojawiły się i dziewczyny, które miały dla nich ważną wiadomość. - Byłyśmy w centrum pokemon... i... Jajo się wykluło! - krzyknęła uradowana Lyra. Wszyscy jej pogratulowali. Azumarill i Totodile wyszli z pokeballi. - I kto się wykluł? Mały Totodiluś? - zapytał ją Damian - Nieee, zobaczcie sami! - powiedziała Lyra po czym wypuściła na trawę małego, słodkiego pokemona kuleczkę. Był bardziej podobny do swojej may. Azumarill przytuliła go i zaczęła się z nim bawić. - To Azurill - powiedział Lucas po czym Cole wyciągnął pokedex. Azurill - pokemon Groszek. Ewoluuje w Marilla. Azurill wygląda jak niebieska mysz. Nie ma przednich łap. Jego ogon jest zakończony wielką kulą, którego używa do walki, poruszania się i skakania po wodzie. - Słodki jest nie? - zapytała ich Lyra, a wszyscy pokiwali głowami. - A więc, czas na nowego pokemona! - krzyknęła - PokeBall, leć! - pokeball poszybował w stronę Azurilla, jednak Azumarill odbiła go ogonem, a ten roztrzaskał się o ścianę. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni jej zachowaniem. Dodatkowo teraz schowała Azurilla za siebie i zaczęła warczeć na Lyrę, a Azurill wyglądał zza swojej matki nieśmiało. - Myślę, że Azumarill nie pozwoliła ci złapać Azurilla, ponieważ nie chce, aby on był pokemonem trenera. Nie chce, aby stała mu się jakaś krzywda - powiedział Damian, a wszyscy się zdziwili. To co powiedział by pasowało do zachowania Azumarill. Lyra podeszła do swojej Azumarill. - Już cię rozumiem. Przepraszam, że nie zapytałam najpierw ciebie o zdanie. Wybacz mi proszę. Nie będzie on moim pokemonem, to będzie twoje dziecko, ale jeżeli chcesz, mogę pomóc Ci się nim opiekować - rzekła Lyra, a Azumarill złagodniała, kiwnęła głową i przytuliła się do Lyry po czym wręczyła jej Azurilla, a Lyra powróciła Azumarill do pokeballa. Azurillowi bardzo spodobało się siedzenie na rękach Lyry. Turniej powoli się rozpoczynał, a trenerzy schodzili się na arenę. Usłyszeli głos znane im do tej pory głosy. - Witają państwa Profesor Elm pochodzący z regionu Johto... - ... oraz profesor Oak z regionu Kanto! - krzyknęli profesorowie i posypała się burza oklasków. - To my jesteśmy w tym roku organizatorami Turnieju PokeRingo w mieście Sequoia! - krzyknął Elm. - Jest z nami dwóch gości specjalnych! Powitajmy Klarę Growl - wieloletnią mistrzynię regionu Johto! - powiedział profesor Oak, a fala oklasków była jeszcze większa. Cole nie spodziewał się, że będzie tu jego mama. - Bardzo się cieszę, że będę mogła obserwować dzisiejsze zmagania naszych dzielnych trenerów. A najbardziej cieszę się z tego, że zobaczę się z moim synem Colem! Buziaczki i powodzenia kochanie! - powiedziała, a Cole spalił się ze wstydu i zapadł pod ziemię. - Dzięki, dzięki Klara... - odrzekł Elm - oraz jeszcze jeden gość specjalny! Zawodowy komentator Freddie O'Martin! - Wystarczy już, bez przedłużania, uroczyście otwieram turniej PokeRingo! - krzyknął profesor Oak - Pary już są wylosowane! Zobaczmy teraz kto z kim się zmierzy! * Cole VS Rav * Alex VS Drew * Lucas VS Lyra * Butchemiasz VS Carol * Cassidirella VS Dylan * Falkner VS Ywone * Zack VS Archie * Billie VS Hikari * Naomi VS Jun * Emanuel VS Maya * Volt VS Jessie * May VS Damian - Wszyscy się już zapoznali z parami w pierwszej rundzie? A więc zaczynamy! Zapraszamy do balonów Cola i Rav'a! - krzyknął profesor Elm - Noctowl pokaż się! - powiedział Cole - Farfetch'd naprzód! - powiedział Rav - Zaczynajcie! - krzyknął sędzia - Noctowl, łap ringo! - krzyknął Cole. Rav wykonał tę samą komendę. Noctowl był jednak szybszy. - I oto Noctowl pierwszy porwał ringo. Cóż za gracja! Ten pokemon ma w sobie wielką siłę. Zobaczymy jednak co pokaże Farfetch'd! - oznajmił Freddie O'Martin. Racja, pokemon Rava szybko wykonał atak. Zaatakował powietrznym cięciem, co wytrąciło ringo z dzioba Noctowla. - Noctowl, nie damy się! Psychika! - Farfetch'd stanął w miejscu, a Noctowl zgrabnie odebrał mu ringo. - Farfetch'd szybki atak! - Noctowl, unik! - krzyknął Cole. Noctowl nie poddawał się. Nie dawał za wygraną, pomimo późniejszych jeszcze ataków Farfetch'da - Użyj cięcia! - krzyknął Rav. Cięcie trafiło Noctowla w skrzydło, jednak ten dzielnie się trzymał i nie wypuścił ringo w dzioba. Tracił prędkość, a Farfetch'd go doganiał, jednak był za daleko. Noctowl już położył ringo na haku. - I oto ringo zostało zawieszone, a Cole jako pierwszy z trenerów dostał się do drugiej rudny. - oznajmił Freddie. W kolejnej walce Koffing Alexa został pokonany przez bezlitosnego Fearowa Drew'a. - A teraz na arenę wkroczyli Lyra i Lucas. Tego koordynatora chyba każdy zna z ostatnich pokazów w Titicaca, gdzie poradził sobie znakomicie. Dobrze, pojedynek się rozpoczął. - Dodrio naprzód! - Ledyba pokaż się! - krzyknęła Lyra. Sędzia powiedział: Zaczynajcie. I ruszyli. - Dodrio powietrzny as i złap ringo! - Ledyba przeszkodź mu! Słodki zapach! - Słodki zapach wprawił Dodrio w błogość, a ten zapomniał, że aby latać musi latać i spadł na ziemię, a Ledyba wyrwała mu ringo - Dodrio, użyj odwiertu! - krzyknął Lucas. Był to jeden z najnowszych ruchów Dodrio. Ledyba jednak zdołał uciec przed jego trzema głowami. Dodrio nie poddawał się. Wzbił się w górę powietrznym asem i ponownie próbował zaatakować, jednak bezskutecznie. Ledyba odepchnęła go podmuchem wiatru tak, że ponownie opadł na ziemię i zaatakowała nożycami, aby nie miał siły wstać. Zanim Lucas zdążył go zmotywować do dalszej walki ringo było już na haku. - I oto mamy kolejną trenerkę, która wkroczyła za próg drugiej rundy. Emocjonująca bitwa! - powiedział Freddie. - I oto teraz zapraszamy na scenę Butchemiasza i Carola. - Zubat naprzód! - Gyaradoss pokaż się! - krzyknął Carol. Ruszyli. Pierwszy ringo porwał Zubat. - Gyaradoss, hiper promień! - krzyknął Carol. - Błąd początkującego! Zubat unik! I widzisz, a twój Gyaradoss musi teraz odpocząć - rzekł Butchemiasz. Racja, Zubat uchronił się przed atakiem, a Gyaradoss musiał teraz stanąć w miejscu, a Zubat odleciał na bezpieczną odległość. - Dobrze, smocza furia! - powiedział Carol. Zubat zablokował atak super dźwiękiem, po czym użył hipnozy, która sprawiła, że Gyaradoss zasnął i runął na ziemię niezdolny do walki. Zubat miał już łatwą drogę do celu. Szybko i sprawnie zawiesił ringo na haku, dzięki czemu Butchemiasz dostał się do kolejnej rundy. Tak dobrze nie poszło jednak koordynatorce Cassidirelli, która została dosłownie zmieciona przez Pidgeota Dylana. Cole współczuł jej nieco, kiedy biedaczka wybiegła z ubrudzoną sukienką z płaczem z areny. Potem bój o wiele stoczyli Falkner i Ywone. - Noo... Ywone będzie miała twardy orzech do zgryzienia walcząc z mistrzem pokemonów latających - Falknerem. - powiedział Freddie. Dwie minuty po tym komentarzu Butterfree Ywone padł na arenę niezdolny do walki. W kolejnym pojedynku zmierzyli się Zack i Archie. Zackowi udało się go pokonać dzięki wykorzystaniu ataków Zarodników bawełny oraz Kuli energii. W pojedynku Hikari i Billie była bardzo dziwna sytuacja. Bowiem ani Pidgey, ani Beedrill nie chcieli złapać jako pierwsi ringa. Ostatecznie Beedrill zaatakował szpilopociskiem, przez który Pidgey został nieco zdezorientowany, i szybko powiesił ringo na haku, przez co Hikari przeszła do drugiej rundy. - A teraz Naomi zmierzy się z Jun! Dragonite kontra Natu... będzie zaiste ciekawie - oznajmił Freddie o Martin. - Dragonite łap ringo! - Natu, użyj dziobania! - Natu usiadł na Dragonite, jednak ten nawet nie poczuł ataku dziobaniem. Odwrócił się i dmuchnął, a Natu zaczął spadać. - Natu użyj szybkiego ataku! - Dzięki szybkiemu atakowi Natu wyrwał ringo Dragonite. - Szybko, szybko, szybko! Pędź do haka! - krzyczała Jun. Dragonite jednak dzięki jednemu sprawnemu atakowi smoczą furią sprawił, że Natu upadła na ziemię, a on zawiesił ringo na haku. - Naomi chyba już by nie mogła pokazać się na oczy, gdyby mały Natu pokonał potężnego Dragonite. Dobrze, a teraz Maya kontra Emanuel! - krzyknął Freddie O'Martin. Walka ta nie należała jednak do najtrudniejszych dla Mai, jej Charizard z łatwością pokonał Spearowa Emanuel'a, dzięki czemu Maya dostała się do drugiej rundy. Natomiast Aerodactyl Volta pokonał Venomotha Jessie. I tak dotrwaliśmy do ostatniego pojedynku. May nie zamierzała odpuścić. Jej nowy pokemon - Togetic świetnie radził sobie w powietrzu. - Butterfree, psychika! - Ten atak pogrzebał szanse May. Togetic stanął, a ringo wylądowało w pyszczku Butterfree. Dodatkowo został potraktowany podmuchem wiatru, przez co wylądował w balonie May - Leć do haka! - krzyknął Damian. Butterfree zgrabnie powiesił Ringo i tak zakończyła się runda pierwsza. - To już koniec pierwszej rundy. Wyłoniliśmy w niej dwunastu trenerów, którzy zmierzą się w rundzie drugiej. Oto i pary wylosowane do drugiej rundy! * Cole VS Drew * Lyra VS Butchemiasz * Dylan VS Falkner * Zack VS Hikari * Naomi VS Maya * Volt VS Damian - Cole... liczę, że pokonasz Drew, bo nie zniósł bym jego wygranej - szepnął Lucas do ucha Colowi. Cole tylko kiwnął głową. Przyjaciele spojrzeli na siebie, teraz mieli walczyć pomiędzy sobą... A Venonat nadal przyglądał się Damianowi zza krzaka... Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Z jaja Azumarill i Totodile wykluwa się Azurill * Azumarill nie pozwala Lyrze złapać Azurilla ** Azurill pozostaje z Lyrą, jednak jedynie pod jej opieką * Rozpoczyna się turniej PokeRingo ** Cole pokonuje Rava *** Rav objawia, że posiada Farfetch'd'a ** Lyra pokonuje Lucasa ** Butch pokonuje Carola ** Dylan pokonuje Cassidy ** Falkner pokonuje Ywone *** Ywone objawia posiadać Butterfree ** Zack pokonuje Archie'go *** Zack objawia, że jego Skiploom ewoluował w Jumpluffa ** Hikari pokonuje Billy'ego *** Hikari objawia posiadać Beedrilla ** Naomi pokonuje Jun *** Naomi objawia posiadać Dragonite *** Jun objawia posiadać Natu ** Maya pokonuje Emanuela *** Emanuel objawia posiadać Spearow ** Volt pokonuje Jessie ** Damian pokonuje May *** May objawia posiadać Togetica * Kończy się pierwsza runda PokeRingo Debiuty * Freddie O'Martin Pokemonów * Azurill (Lyry; wykluty; debiut) * Farfetch'd (Rava; debiut) * Butterfree (Ywone) * Beedrill (Hikari) * Jumpluff (Zacka; ewoluował przed odcinkiem) * Dragonite (Naomi) * Natu (Jun) * Spearow (Emanuel'a) * Togetic (May) * Fearow (Drew'a) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' *'Damian' *'Naomi' *'Zack' *'Ywone' *'Hikari' *'Volt' *'Maya' *'Dylan' *'Rav' *'Carol' *'Alex' *'Drew' *'Falkner' *'Butch' *'Cassidy' *'Profesor Oak *'Profesor Elm *'Klara Growl *'Freddy O'Martin''' *'Sędzia' *'Publiczność' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Azurill *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Noctowl' (Cola) *'Azumarill' (Lyry) *'Ledyba' (Lyry) *'Azurill' (Lyry; wykluty) *'Totodile' (Damiana) *'Butterfree' (Damiana) *'Dodrio' (Lucasa) *'Zubat' (Butcha) *'Magneton' (Cassidy) *'Pidgeot' (Dylana) *'Farfetch'd' (Rav'a Debiut) *'Spearow' (Emanuel'a) *'Jumpluff' (Zacka) *'Gyarados' (Carola) *'Charizard' (Mai) *'Dragonite' (Naomi) *'Koffing' (Alexa) *'Natu' (Jun) *'Butterfree' (Ywone) *'Beedrill' (Hikari) *'Yanma' (Archiego) *'Fearow' (Drew'a) *'Aerodactyl' (Volta) *'Venomoth' (Jessie) *'Togetic' (May) *'Pidgey' (Billy'ego) *'Pidgeot' (Falknera)